Just A Taste
by Spirit's Whisper
Summary: COMPLETE - Sugar, cake, nibble, meow, poke. What do these words have in common? Read and find out! "Yes, oh great and cautious Kuro-sama. I swear you're more picky than some- mmph!" Written for Xean-chan.


**Disclaimer:** "Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is my very own Fai- who by the logic of the universe should come with his very own Kurogane... so I can charge the millions of drooling fangirls to watch them do naughty things." :) Obviously I didn't create, nor do I own, Tsubasa Chronicles or our favorite couple. They are product of numerous and bountiful plot bunnies belonging solely to the wonderful women of CLAMP who I love and worship with constant envy.

**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be a part of this little drabble series I was/am working on but it seemed to stand well enough on it's own. Congrats Xean-chan this beautiful piece of crap if for you. :) Told more from Kurogane's point of view than Fai's.

* * *

"No."

"Just one bite?" Fai held the plate a little closer to his face, as if that was supposed to entice him.

_'Che. Not likely.'_ The ninja didn't even bother looking up from his movie- however uninteresting it might have been. "No."

Of course, that didn't stop the blond from standing right in front of him and shoving the plate a little closer.

"Just a nibble?"

At this point he had half a mind to slam it in the mage's face.

"I already told you no, damnit. Now leave me the hell alone!" He tried leaning to the side, intent on ignoring the man before him with every fiber of his being so he didn't have to 'accidentally' run his sword through him and scar the children for life when they woke to find his mangled body staining the carpet.

"You said no to a bite. A nibble is something completely different."

Then again, if he hid the body...

"Just one little, itty bitty, piece?"

His right eye was starting to twitch and it took all of his control to keep from shouting. "No. I don't like sweet things and every sugar coated thing you cook makes my teeth cringe." He grimaced at the memory of a particular day not long back when he'd made chocolate chip omelets with fried strawberries.

He didn't care if the kids liked it. There was just something wrong about sweets for breakfast.

Fai pouted playfully, a strand of golden hair falling over his eyes. "Pretty please, Kuro-_hiccup_!" The mage blinked, obviously not expecting the interruption.

He blinked too. Twice. _'Did he just...' _He mentally shook his head. _'No. The mage never does anything as normal as hiccuping, not even once, unless he's...' _His eyes widened at the implication, quickly traveling down to the blond's other hand.

The hand that wasn't holding up the cake.

The same hand that appeared to be holding a bottle of sake.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." The mage smiled. "Which one do I have to be for you to try a piece of cake?"

Kurogane tried hard not to roll his eyes. If the idiot was drunk then there was even less a point in talking to him than when he was sober- which wasn't much to begin with. "No. Go to bed before you start meowing or something and wake up the whole house. The last thing we need is for the kids or that stupid manjuu to drink themselves silly again."

"Nope."

His brows furrowed. "What?"

"Nope. I'm not going to bed." The almost innocent smile from before disappeared, leaving a more sinister one in it's place. "Not until you at least _taste _the cake."

Now his eye was definitely twitching. "I already told you-"

"What if I promise to leave you alone for three whole days?"

Kurogane froze, eyes narrowing as he watched the mage's face change again. Smug with a hint of shallow disinterest.

"It's not impossible for me, you know? Just unlikely, but if you're not interested..." He shrugged, raising the bottle to his lips.

The ninja swiped it from him, nearly spilling it in his haste. "Just a taste?" He couldn't believe he was even _thinking _about it but three days... that was hard thing to pass up.

"Just a taste." The other confirmed with a nod that sent more golden strands haphazardly before his eyes.

"Hmm." He really did hate sugar, but if it was just a taste then maybe... "H-how drunk are you?"

Fai gave him a dirty look. "I don't tend to get hangovers if that's what you're hoping for."

"Only every other day." He added under his breath. "I was just wondering if you'll remember our little deal come morning?"

The blond rocked on his heals, mimicking a thoughtful moment before smiling that damnable smile again. "You'll almost probably have to remind me."

"And it's just one taste?"

Fai sighed in mock exasperation, holding the plate out to him again. "Yes. Just one. Now do we have a deal or not?"

He looked at the multicolored, heavily frosted cake laden with chocolate chunks and what he hoped wasn't a glob of jello in the center- and grimaced. "Have you eaten any?"

The mage rolled his eyes, really exasperated this time. "Yes. We all did. It's not going to kill you."

"And you promise, you'll leave me be for three _whole _days?"

"Yes, oh great and cautious Kuro-candy-sama. I swear you're more picky about what you eat than some- _mmph_!"

Fai never had the chance to finish what he was saying and Kurogane didn't care. He hadn't head anything past the first word before he stood, quickly pressing his lips against the mage's, tongue darting out for the briefest of moments before he pulled away with a smirk. Not only did he manage to get his taste but he'd finally found a way to shut the blond up for a whole minute.

That and, though he wasn't going to admit it out loud, the cake wasn't all that bad. Bitter chocolate and raspberries with an almost minty aftertaste though he suspected that last bit was more Fai than dessert.

"So it didn't kill me. Miracles happen." He pushed the blond out of his way and sat back down to continue watching the movie he now had absolutely no interest in...

Until he was poked none too gently in the arm.

"Hey, you promised-"

"Not to bug you. I know." The mage finished for him with a whisper in his ear. "I just thought you might want to know that bottles can be misleading."

Kurogane frowned. "Wha..." He looked at the bottle in his hands, reading the label a little more carefully than before, heart seizing in his chest.

Fai chuckled, warm breath ghosting the side of his neck. "I'd have to be pretty special to get drunk off of Root Beer." He kissed his cheek and started for the stairs without looking back. "Good night, Kuro-tasty."

* * *

**Prompt:** The words I choose for this little piece were; sugar, cake, nibble, meow, and poke.

**Author's Note: **Still working on my other stories. ToI is getting some much needed love thanks to the harping of my two wonderful anime sisters and a lot of wonderful readers who haven't given up on me. Thank you.

[Edit: They are no longer "the kids 'of' that stupid manjuu."]


End file.
